LAVENDAR PILLOW
by vampiresoull
Summary: Retarded name btw all i could think of. So... Zero x Yuki. Zero and Yuki were at a party hosted by Headmaster Cross. EVERYBODY got drunk. No one noticed Zero and Yuki left. Yuki found out she's pregnant. Sry for short chapters. ZERO X YUUKI FOREVER! there's a little suprize too!
1. Chapter 1

LAVENDAR PILLOW

RATED:T

"My dearest Yuuki! It's time to go to my birthday party!'' shouted Headmaster Cross.

"Ok be there soon Head— Father." Headmaster looked sad then burst.

"Yuuki! You called me father on my birthday. That makes me so happy!'' He hugged her as tight as possible.

"SHUT UP AND GO ALREADY!" shouted Zero.

Everyone flinched at his shout.

''Alright, but no more shouting Zero.'' said Headmaster.

_1 hour later._

_"Zero! Have a drink!" shouted Headmaster"_

_"No! I'm 17!" _

_Ps Yuuki and Zero are 17._

_"But.. But, Yuuki had a drink."_

_Zero glared at Yuuki. Yuuki looked back with scared looks._

_"Zero!" Yuuki shouted. "Come over here!"_

_Zero came over._

_"Zero..." She looked embarrassed. "I think I love you."_

_They leaned in and kissed. That one small kiss started it all._


	2. Chapter 2

Their kiss lasted longer and longer. It started to become more intimate.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Yuuki awoke to a massive headache. Everything was spinning. All she could remember was her getring forced to drink by the headmaster.

She now knew what a hangover was. She finally realized it was Monday!

"Oh Shit! Why didn't Yori wake me up!" Yori wasn't there.

She dashed to class. Yori and Zero weren't there.

"Class has started!" Yagari shouted. "Yuuki! Where the hell is Yori? Or Zero?"

''To be honest I don't know Yagari."

"Yuuki you are excused go look for them!"

Yuuki nodded and stood up. Once she left the classroom she ran. Zero was at a tree sitting with Yori who looked unconcious.

"Zero! What happened to Yori!" He shrugged.

"She just collasped in the hall.

Let's take her to the nurse." He nodded.

"Oh how may i help you." the nurse asked.

"Yori collasped." Yuuki said.

"Oh dear! Leave her here i will examine her."

Yori awoke five minutes later.

"What happened how did i get here?"

"You collasped dear."

"Oh.."

"May i ask you a question?"

"Um.. sure."

"Have you been intimate? Or feeling fatigue or nausea?"

"Yeah."

"Yori, would you like a pregnancy test?" she nodded.

"Yuuki why are you in the hall?"

"Um... I was waiting for you, Yori."

"Oh can i use the bathroom first?"

"Sure."

Yori went to the bathroom. When she took the test she waited one minute and looked at it. Her eyes looked sad. It had a pink little plus.

"Fuck." Yori quietly commented. (Yori rarely cussed unless she was You Know in the moment.)

"Yori are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yuuki be out in a second."

"Well?" Yuuki asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"That's not true."

"Well... Um..."

"Well?"

"I'm–"

"Yori you can tell me."

"I'm Pregnant!" Yori sobbed. Yuuki was stunned.

"Um.. Who's the father."

"I don't know."

"Yori let's head to class." Yori nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yori how?"

"I don't know."

"Yori, have you been dating over summer?"

ps just got back from summer break

"..."

"Yori?!"

"Yes." Yori admitted. Yori started crying.

"I'll help you."

"Really? Yuuki you'd do that for me?"

Yuuki nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

Yori awoke at 1:32 am. Said the clock. She shook Yuuki.

"Yuuki..."

"What Yori?"

"I'm bleeding. Am i suppossed to be bleeding?"

"I'll take you to the hospital. Just one second." Yuuki grabbed her keys. Ps Yuuki had a Black Sonata.

Yori and Yuuki rushed to the car. Yori was in pain. By the time they got to the hospital, Yori was practically screaming.

IN THE ROOM WITH THE DOC. JUST YORI.

"Yori..."

She looked up scared.

"You've miscarried your child."

Yori started crying. "Ok. it'll be ok i guess."

WOW DRAMA. DON'T WORRY WELL GET TO YUUKI AND ZERO.


	4. Chapter 4

After Yori's miscarriage, she disappered. I cried a lot that day. Zero was beside me too.

* * *

Three months later

"Zero!" Yuuki called.

"What?"

Zero and Yuuki started dating 2 months ago.

Her lips hovered over his. "I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed.

No one knew they were together. Not even Headmaster.

"Zero?"

"Yeah..."

"why do you think Yori left?" Zero was stunned.

"I think she just needs to pull herself together. She'll be back soon."

"Ok. I miss her."


	5. Chapter 5

Three months into Zero and Yuuki's relationship and stuff like that.

"Yuuki are you alright? I thought I heard you throw-up."

"I'm fine. Probably just sick." She kissed Zero's cheek.

"Alright." He sighed.

"We have patrol now!" She yawned.

"No, Yuuki. You stay your sick." he said as politely as he could.

"Fine only because you asked nicely."

"Yuuki. Stay here. You understand? Don't leave."

"I said fine Zero. yeash."

Zero left the room worried about Yuuki.

'Why all the sudden is Yuuki sick?' Zero wondered. (Brain dead people (dumbasses) just kidding guess what happens when people make-out!)

"Zero!" yelled a young girl. Zero turned around to see a blonde girl he goes to math with.

"What." he answered dully.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Gurine. You can call me Guri or Gu." Guri giggled.

"Yeah, but I got to go. So piss off." He stated as meanly as he could to shake her off.

*french accent* 1 hour later

*english again btw*

"Yuuki?" Zero called as he entered to Headmaster's apartment thing. (lets just call it an apartment for now)

"yeah." she answered hoarsely.

"Yuuki? Are you alright?"

She cleared her throat. "Yeah. My throat is just dry from not talking..." She laughed.

"Alright whatever you say." Zero sighed.

IMPORTANT I AM WRITING CHAPTER 6 AND MOVING TO A DIFFERENT SUBJECT FOR A COUPLE CHAPTERS THEN BACK TO YUUKI AND ZERO BUT NOW TO A SPECIAL CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Its been about three months since Yori left. Days were usually rainy and dull. Yuuki sat at lunch alone Zero usually didn't come to lunch since he became a vampire.

All the sudden on a Monday afternoon a girl came to Cross Academy. She had hazel eyes, red and brown hair, and was pale but not vampire pale though. Her name was supposed to be Nathalie but I don't think it is. She acted like a punk but I KNOW she isn't mean in real life. She sits where Yori used to sit probably because its the only chair open and she stays in my room too...

"Your name isn't Nathalie is it?" Yuuki questioned. Nathalie's eyes grew wide.

"Why do you say that?" She asked hiding her real voice every time she talks.

"Because you're here with me and you don't seem like a social person."

"None of your business. So piss off ass." She flinched at the cuss word like she rejected saying it.


End file.
